Into the Night: A LESSisMore OneShot
by Meredith Trainor
Summary: LilySev, Snape approaches Lily during the Christmas party and asks for a dance. But neither of them know what THIS song has in store. A songfic of SantanaChad Kroeger Into the Night, strictly noncanon LESSisMore!


**Into the Night: A LESS-is-More OneShot**

(Note: "Into the Night" by Santana is a great song for this fic, I recommend you play it while reading. PS: LESS-is-More is an acronym for LilyEvansSeverusSnape-is-more than LilyJames. As always, enjoy!)

* * *

Her eyes in the torchlight were enough to drive out all sanity from Severus Snape. He threw caution to the winds and left his Slytherin comrades gawking in their corner of the Great Hall.

"Lily… wait Lily don't leave!" He put a hand on her shoulder. "Dance with me?"

"How can you ask for a dance after what you called me last week?"

"How could I not ask and live the rest of my life regretting this one night, seeing you over here alone, and knowing that I could be dancing with the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts?" He spoke too quickly, hoping she would stay. Miraculously, she did.

"Oh, Sev." She considered him for a minute. "You're just…" And a change came over her face. "No. I'm going to dance with you." She took his hand. "Severus Snape, I haven't given up hope on you."

And the band stirred up a great beat, so Severus took a deep breath and led the light of his life to the dance floor.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell _

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

And how they danced! Lily took Sev's hand and he spun her to the drumbeat. And everyone stared, but for once in her life, Lily didn't care.

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time __with her hands,  
And we sang…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
singing… _

And to Lily's amazement, a change came upon Sev's face. Instead of the bashful, dorky kid who had pulled her unwillingly to the floor, he became a fervid dancer. And he threw back his head and sang

"_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay!"_ And, almost magically, the rest of the teen witches and wizards began to sing too, and a few younger students clapped and hooted.

_And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,_

_Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced o__n into the night!_

Lily was having the time of her life. It was incredible. She wasn't self-conscious, she was free! It was something: to see the fiery red and the black dancing so close.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
we were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
No room left to move in between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
And we sang…_

They were unaware of the rest of the world, or of the Marauders coming onto the floor. But Snape was roughly awakened when the music abruptly cut off: James Potter had cut their power. However, the whole crowd was already pumped, and they sang…

_"Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
And singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,"_

So the power came back on, and a disgruntled Flitwick chased Sirius, Peter, and James from the floor. And the band pulled into one last chorus, all too soon for Severus.

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night_

And the screams of joy resounded on the final drum line. Severus and Lily stopped whirling and looked at each other for a full ten seconds, even as the people piled into the floor for the next song, a slow song with a sweet guitar pickup. Sev knew he should walk away, but he couldn't quite make his feet move. So he did the unthinkable.

"Will you dance with me again?"

"You know, Severus, I believe I will."

And they danced on into the night…

* * *

A/Note: So you know what to do to get more fanfic: Rate/review! And this is a OneShot, but I'm working on a lovely piece that has three chapters so far, if you'd rather not wait, then REVIEW! God bless you! Mere


End file.
